1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of bundles of electrical cabling systems for the automobile industry.
2. Description of Pertinent Information
Cabling systems comprise a main bundle of primary or main conductors. One end of the bundle is fitted with a box element having male plugs or female sockets adapted to engage a complementary box element, while the other end is also provided with a box element having male plugs or female sockets also adapted to engage a complementary element. From a main bundle of this kind secondary shunts must be proVided. In order to accommodate these secondary shunts the two box elements of the main bundle comprise a set of supplementary sockets or plugs connected to box elements on the ends of secondary conductors. When numerous secondary shunts are required, the dimensions of the box elements of the main bundle of primary conductors must be increased in order to provide for the necessary supplementary sockets or plugs. This is disadvantageous. In addition, a very large number of electrical conductors must be used, also increasing the dimensions of the bundle.
Thus, there is a need for a cabling system that has a small size, but can accommodate numerous secondary shunts.